warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
30 things I like about you
All the CBBC characters made a appearance Natalie’s outfit A black and purple tank with a skull and crossbones on the front, black fingerless gloves, orange pants, orange backpack and black sandals. her hairstyle: Purple scrunchie. Transcript (Wario channel surfing, then he sees a ad) Mona: do you need more time in the morning, do you go through all this hair damaging every day, then stop wario: eh? mona: it’s the 30 things sweepstakes, is your morning a fight, then not anymore (Wario turns off the tv) wario: that remind me, i’ll Call my chumps (35 Minutes later) wario: gang, we have some good news, look, monas pregnant! mona: i’m Pregnant? natalie: is there a 30 things sweepstakes wario: yep, what kind of tickets natalie: you should star in a ad or say your name (they went to the hospital) Kat: is mona going to be alright? Doctor: yes (the baby comes out) Doctor: it’s a girl! What would you like to name her? Mona: Kiwi Tony: oh my goodness, she’s cute! (At Wario’s house) Wario: lets go to the diamond city gym! (the tv was playing) Ricky boleto: now, have you heard of a song called the wash song? Then if so, then you’ll might like it, they’ll use the tune and call it, the CBBC wash song, The Wash Song''' was a CBeebies song about washing hands Ayshah Tull: And now, as you remember, we’re here with wario, what would you like to tell us? Wario: Well, i’ve Never been filthy rich like this before, but I imagine it felt just like your first kill. The happiness swept me away! spills coffee on boleto's pants as the studios’s lights become green, blue, orange and pink that looks like the cbbc logo, then Ayshah Tull looks shocked Ricky boleto: Aaaahhh! That hurt like a four-syllable expletive; misheard for "Barbra Streisand" (At a sensory center, wario’s friends became shocked while having a drink and watching some tv) Mona: What'd I miss? Bobby: Newsround presenter Ricky boleto said a horrible swear. Louisa: yeah, he did natalie: hang on a minute! What on Earth was that? (watches a video of her parents reacting to newsround presenter swearing) my parents react to newsround presenter swearing? Wario: (On video) The happiness swept me away. Ricky boleto: (on video) Oh, that hurt like a Lulu: hold on a minute! What happened to your family members? natalie: they died when I was a teenager (at the sensory pool) 9 volt: n-kins, I have a question, do the lights glow? natalie: um, yes Tony: Don’t you know newsround presenters swear? Natalie: um, one of them said a swear, it was boleto, Tull didn’t swear, luckily, she is the only newsround presenter who didn’t swear, but boleto is the only newsround presenter who said that Tony: yep, they’ve seen to be playing nicely Martin: sorry about all the fussing, 18 volt, what are you doing? 18 volt: just putting my trunks on and then enter the hot tub Dionne: really? 18 volt: yes (steps into the hot tub) remember when a presenter told viewers about the CBBC wash song? Ayshah: um, yeah, and that greedy guy spills coffee on boleto’s pants, which cause him to swear 18 volt: but, apparently, let me tell you about the CBBC dressing up song, it’s anout putting some clothes on Dionne: whoa, harsh Natalie: But let me show you on my laptop 18 volt: what is the colour of yours? natalie: mine is purple, which matches my hair colour (she looks up the CBBC website) natalie: Alright, So, it features all cbbc actors, except for mya lecior Nayer who passed away, she did The role of me since series one and two 9 volt: Uh huh, it shows a girl finding a Shirt, then she‘s putting pants on, a Clothes stand, Story of Tracey beaker star Dani Harmer brushing her hair, then putting on a hat, then zipping her coat, James Mackenzie putting on pants, then eve star poppy lee friar throwing a pair of stinky shoes, Aisha toussant wears some glasses, raven star putting on a scarf, CBBC’s the next step stars’ feet stomping and hands clapping, breaks, the Actors, the actresses shirts, and lastly, Eubha Akilade saying "I'm Ready!" George: Uh huh tony: yep, one time, newsround aired on CBBC nonstop (at outside, emily is reporting to newsround presenters Hayley, Ore, Ricky, Leah And Ben) Emily: newsround presenters? Can I ask you a question? Ore: yes, go for it Martin: Does cbbc do songs? Ben: um, yes Hayley: it starts off with each cbbc star and puppet saying "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he Or she shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. Leah: for the first time, Any cbbc star and puppet usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you." Ricky: Starting, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for CBBC Says!", also, after the end of the segment, A cbbc star And its puppet emerges onscreen and says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye. Emily: nice one guys, what about the old newsround logo Hayley: Well, Leah: or maybe, Lunch Time was a song used to promote Lunch Time, it’s a programming block from Discover + Do on CBeebies. It is about eating different types of food that is good for you - including Potatoes, Cheese, Oranges, Vegetables, Ice Cream, and condiments. The song was dropped in 2014 and was replaced by What's on your Plate? Emily: cool Ricky: Oftentimes, Bathtime '''was a CBeebies Song about having a wash before bed, or about playing in the bath. Emily: Or, after a CBBC show ends, a child tells the audience that another CBBC show is coming up natalie: hush my baby, don’t you cry my little one lets count the sheep in my heart one, two, three, four, five hush hush, not cry The beautiful sky is black The beautiful night is dark That someone I know is safe and snug Your pillows are fluffy Your blankets are comfy and Your Teddy gets a hug One two three four five now, that’s how i sang to you one two three four five now that’s my lullaby (wario and the gangs tears emerged their eyes) (The dream ends, Lulu enters the sensory pool) Lulu: ah, you three sleeping, um, Guys 9 volt: yes? Tony: did newsround presenter Hayley Hassall talks about the CBBC Just Imagine? how it started in 1985? 9 volt: yeah, kinda, but, the C changes colours which is, green, pink, blue and orange? Lulu: yep, it did 9 volt: I know (shivering) but that part is really bad (They looks at each other) 9 volt: (talks quiet) Well, For years now, CBBC has been (Chris Jarvis voice) programming shows that the whole children can enjoy. Natalie: (Gasps) Oh, my God! You don't even suppose that they're gonna start (Chris Jarvis voice) entertaing teenagers with hit shows like Eve, The next step, Millie inbetween, So awkward, and almost never 9 Volt: Well, N-kins, I'm afraid they might. But I will not be the one to be silenced of something. The truth is (CBBC 2007 logo) Wario: Okay. What I was going to say was 9 volt: hold on! Wario: eh? (the screen goes black) 9 volt: how many times we told you? Wario: uh... Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes